


Care Package

by TheBadIdeaBears



Series: Pliroy university AU [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Christophe Giacometti is a Good Friend, Christophe Giacometti is a Little Shit, Dildos, Edible Body Paint, Gift Giving, Kink Negotiation, Lube, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Presents, Restraints, Sex Toys, Teasing, Top Jean-Jacques Leroy, Unexpected Visitors, Vibrators, Wingman Christophe Giacometti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadIdeaBears/pseuds/TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: Chris appears on Yuri's doorstep one day with a mysterious present for him and JJ... What will they do when it turns out to be a toy box?
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Pliroy university AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/781053
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Care Package

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, it's Pandora! Holly asked me for a fic with university Yuri and JJ getting a gift from Chris and this is what I wrote her. I hope you all enjoy it too!

With Georgi away for the break, Yuri invited JJ to come stay with him to keep him company and take advantage of having the flat to themselves for a short while. Thanks to the encounter with Chris a few months ago, everyone now knows about the two of them, and since it all came out, Yuri has seemed more open about the whole thing too. Before, their encounters were always sneaky and secretive, even though JJ has been fairly certain for a while that Yuri does genuinely like him. Now that their secret is out, Yuri is more openly affectionate when they're alone together. They mostly used to meet up to have sex, despite having the tentative label of 'boyfriend' on each other, but now Yuri suggests real dates: they go back to the ice rink or out for a meal, they go for walks in the park and feed peas to the ducks, they see films together at the cinema. Of course, the sex is still great too—JJ loves having the chance to take Yuri apart and reduce him to a red-faced, whimpering mess—and being together for the last few days and spending more 'down time' together has been a lot of fun. It turns out that Yuri makes great omelettes and both of them like to read for a bit before bed. JJ is also fairly sure that Yuri is enjoying having him there too, especially with their time together being so uninterrupted; he snuggles into JJ's side as they sleep and smiles freely with him... at least when JJ isn't making terrible jokes. Part of JJ can't help but think of the future, even just tentatively...

A knock at the door interrupts JJ's thoughts. With Yuri in the shower, he puts down his mug of tea and goes to answer it.

Seeing Chris on the doorstep is the very last thing JJ would have expected but sure enough, that's the sight that greets him.

“Morning!” Chris says with a mischievous grin. In his arms he holds a large flat purple box. “Figured you would be here—Bella said you were elsewhere when I asked.”

“Hi,” says JJ, a little baffled. “Uh... are you here to see me?”

Still grinning, Chris brandishes the box. “I come bearing gifts for you and young Yura.”

He gives the box to JJ; it's surprisingly heavy. “What's in it?”

“A gift from me to the both of you,” says Chris. “Make sure you open it together.”

“Okay...” says JJ, still puzzled.

“Oh, and this wouldn't fit in with everything else.” Chris pulls a jar out of his pocket and puts it on top of the box. “Have fun.”

He turns and leaves—unable to be rude and not acknowledge Chris, JJ calls a goodbye after him, to which Chris responds by blowing a kiss. Heading back inside, JJ puts the box and jar down on the kitchen counter just as Yuri comes into the room, shirtless.

“Morning,” he greets JJ, going up on tip toes to kiss him.

Momentarily forgetting Chris and his gift, JJ pulls him close to steal more kisses and enjoy the feeling of Yuri's warm skin and damp, sweet smelling hair. When they part, JJ gives him a grin.

“Morning kitten,” he says. “How you doing?”

“Hungry,” says Yuri.

“Want some breakfast?” JJ offers.

“I'll just make some toast,” says Yuri, grabbing a couple of slices of bread and tossing them into the toaster. Clocking the box on the side—he wouldn't be able to miss it, given how luridly coloured it is—he frowns in confusion. “What's that?”

“A present from Chris,” says JJ. “He just stopped by and dropped it off.”

Yuri wrinkles his nose. “And you accepted it?”

“It would have been rude not to,” says JJ with a shrug.

“Jesus, you're so fucking _Canadian_ ,” Yuri says in disgust. “Should have told him to shove it.”

“Do you know me but at all kitten?” asks JJ with an amused smile. “Of course I'd never say anything like that. And you never know, it might be something nice.”

“It's Chris,” points out Yuri. “He got you a blow up doll or something.”

“Actually he said it was for both of us,” says JJ. “He insisted we open it together, in fact.”

Yuri's frown deepens. “Yeah, 'cause that doesn't sound creepy as fuck.”

JJ laughs. “I'm sure it's something perfectly nice.”

“Perfectly nice with a fucking spy cam installed so he can watch us,” says Yuri.

His toast pops and he throws it onto a plate, opening a jar and starting to cover both slices in chocolate spread. JJ meanwhile finds a pair of scissors to cut the tape on the box.

“You're not actually opening it?” asks Yuri as he starts to eat his toast, the chocolate spread smearing on his upper lip.

“We're going to open it eventually,” reasons JJ. “Better to get it over with.”

He opens the box and Yuri leans in curiously despite his protestations, but both of them flush deeply as they see what is inside. Nestled among purple tissue paper are an array of sex toys and accessories—ropes and chains and vibrators and dildos of all shapes, sizes and colours. On top sits a folded piece of card—also purple—with neatly written words in silver ink on it. JJ picks up the card with slightly trembling fingers.

“What the actual fuck,” breathes Yuri, his horrified gaze on the contents of the box and his second slice of toast hovering halfway to his mouth. “He... He fucking...”

“This is a lot of stuff,” says JJ, scanning the card. “He's itemised it all, and written notes about each one.”

“Notes?” repeats Yuri in an appalled whisper.

“Well yeah,” says JJ, laughing a little. “He says this is his favourite flavour of lube”—he gestures to a bottle sitting between a string of anal beads and a small collection of plugs—“and he hopes we enjoy having the extra large bottle.”

Yuri shudders. “That's disgusting.”

“How so?” asks JJ—to him it seems a nice gesture.

“He's thought about us using it,” says Yuri. “That's fucking creepy!”

“Well it's unusual,” says JJ, “but he seems well meaning—I'm sure he hasn't actually _thought_ about it.”

Yuri looks at him doubtfully but JJ goes back to the list.

“He says he's included handcuffs,” he says, pointing to them, “but he also personally recommends under bed restraints, which he's also put in.”

“And you really think he hasn't thought about us using this?”

“The plugs vibrate apparently.”

“Just what I wanted,” says Yuri sarcastically.

“And according to this the vibrating bullets will fit into some of the other toys,” reads JJ, “but of course we can still use either on their own.”

Yuri, seeming to finally be lost for words, simply makes a disgusted noise and goes back to his toast.

“He also included a few dildos he personally recommends and a selection of condoms,” adds JJ. “And... it says edible chocolate body paint as an 'extra bit of fun' but... I can't see it in here...”

He searches the box again but can't seem to spot it; he would assume it to be in a bottle or a jar...

“Oh, he said that jar wouldn't fit,” he says as he remembers. “It was here...”

He reaches for the jar to find that it's moved several inches away and the lid is off, a butter knife resting across the open top. Slowly, JJ's gaze slides from the jar to Yuri, now staring at him with wide, horror stricken eyes.

“Nooooo...” breathes Yuri, dropping his second piece of toast—well, the uneaten half of it—onto his plate. “No no no no no!”

He runs from the kitchen and into the bathroom, where he starts to repeatedly rinse his mouth out. JJ follows, still holding the card and trying not to laugh—Yuri won't forgive him if he does.

“That fucking bastard,” spits Yuri between mouthfuls of water. “He's such a fucking idiot!”

“It's a very generous gift though,” points out JJ. “Must have been pretty expensive.”

Yuri continues to growl angrily, his face halfway under the tap. JJ considers the list some more, unable to keep from imagining using some of the box's contents with him.

“It'll keep us busy for sure,” he says with a little grin.

“What?!” Yuri stands up suddenly, his face a deep red and his eyes wide. “We're not going to use that stuff!”

“Why not?” asks JJ. “By the looks of it, it's all brand new so there's nothing unsanitary about it or anything, and it might be fun.”

Yuri seems to turn a deeper red, his face almost glowing in mortification. “But he's thought about us doing it!”

JJ suppresses a laugh—in reality he would be more surprised if Chris _hasn't_ thought about the majority of his friends and acquaintances in a sexual way, but saying that definitely won't help Yuri feel better. “I'm sure he hasn't.” He glances back at the note. “He says he dearly hopes we enjoy ourselves—he's probably just excited that we're a bit more official now.”

Yuri raises a doubtful eyebrow. “If you fucking say so.”

JJ considers Yuri's flushed face, an idea coming to him. “Kitten... are you embarrassed because _you're_ thinking about it?”

Yuri lowers his head, his damp hair falling forward to hide his face. “No...”

But JJ knows that tone—it's the same way Yuri's voice sounds when JJ teases him or kisses him breathless, a little quiet and flustered, almost unnerved by how good JJ can make him feel—and it brings a grin to his face. He steps closer to Yuri, feeling daring.

“You sure kitten?” he asks. “You don't think you'd like me to tie you down and play with you?”

He allows his voice to drop to a seductive purr, one he knows Yuri can't resist. Yuri's face is still scarlet and radiating heat as he continues to keep from meeting JJ's gaze. JJ puts a couple of fingers under Yuri's chin to tilt his face up and force Yuri to look at him with wide green eyes.

“Wouldn't you like to see what it's like to be at my mercy?” he asks, feeling Yuri swallow. “Don't tell me you can't imagine it.”

For a long moment, the two of them stand frozen in the bathroom, inches apart, but then Yuri clears his throat and steps back.

“Whatever,” he says, looking away from JJ. “I'm going to go get dressed.”

He leaves hurriedly and JJ watches him go with an amused grin. While it may take a few days, he's pretty certain that Yuri will come round to the idea. For now he'll leave Yuri alone however; he's given him enough to think about and if he tries to push it anymore, Yuri will swear off it entirely. It's in JJ's better interests to not mention it for a couple of days and let Yuri bring it up again. He takes the note from Chris back to the kitchen and hides the box from Yuri's sight to wait and see what happens.

For a couple of days, neither of them says a word about Chris' gift. JJ goes back to his usual cheerful demeanour, giving no indication that he ever remembers the box coming or their conversation in the bathroom afterwards. Meanwhile, Yuri hasn't stopped thinking about it, even unconsciously. Try as he might to forget about the box, Yuri knows it's still here, somewhere in his home, even though JJ has successfully hidden it from him.

He still doesn't regret having JJ here with him—it's been fun to spend more time together, even if it's given JJ more opportunities to be a complete toad—but he also can't deny to himself that the arrival of the box has affected him. Of course he's heard JJ speak like that—fuck, he _loves_ it when JJ speaks like that—but the idea of what JJ suggested is still embarrassing, even with how familiar Yuri now is with embarrassing situations. Since meeting JJ, he's been fucked in a car in a cheerleaders uniform, caught almost with his dick out in the university library and watched come down his boyfriend's throat in JJ and Isabella's kitchen, to name only a few things. Next to all that, Yuri thinks to himself, this really shouldn't be too embarrassing. Still, he hesitates, and he knows it's only because the box came from Chris and the idea of it is humiliating (especially with Chris having been the one to catch them in the kitchen). If JJ had bought the toys, Yuri knows he would be vastly more inclined to give it a try.

Yuri lets himself think about the idea when he's alone in the shower one evening, imagining JJ using the things in the box on him. He can remember every detail of the various toys; the image of them all cosily bundled in the tissue paper is burned into his mind. Under the spray of the shower, Yuri pictures JJ's face as he uses each thing on him in turn, turning him into a moaning mess. As he pictures JJ's smirk, he reaches down and strokes his cock, hanging heavy between his legs, and soon makes himself come, stifling his moan with a bite to his bottom lip.

Okay, maybe he should stop being so stubborn.

Curled up in bed with JJ that evening, Yuri can't stop thinking about it. He lowers his phone, huffing softly and running one hand through his hair.

“You okay kitten?” asks JJ.

Yuri turns to look at him: JJ is lounging against the headboard, the book he's been reading lying open on his bare chest and his face softened in concern. There's a little curve to his eyebrow that Yuri can read as worry, unsure of what's wrong—and it's infuriating, given that it's _his damn fault_.

“You bastard.”

“Huh?!” JJ's uneasy expression turns taken aback. “What did I do this time?”

For a moment, Yuri glares at him, unsure how to phrase his thoughts. On the one hand, he doesn't want to admit to it, but on the other... “I can't stop thinking about it.”

JJ's blinks. “About what?”

Yuri flushes. “You know what,” he grumbles. “ _It_. That... box.”

“Oh,” JJ says, a little smile coming to his lips. Yuri braces himself for teasing (and really he wouldn't be able to hold that against JJ) but then JJ reaches out to run a gentle hand over the small of Yuri's back, his voice just as gentle as he asks, “You want to try something out of it?”

The tension in Yuri's shoulders lessens a little at the softness of JJ's tone—perhaps this will be less daunting than he thought?

“Maybe,” he admits, face pink. “Maybe not all of it.”

“Want to talk about it?” JJ asks, fingers still lightly running over Yuri's back.

“You're not going to make fun of me?” asks Yuri.

JJ shakes his head. “Not at all,” he says. “I'm glad you're open to trying it though—I promise I'll help you enjoy it.”

Yuri allows himself a little smile, his heart giving a tender thump; he has no doubt JJ will take care of him. “Okay.”

Still, once Yuri is actually lying naked on his bed and JJ is buckling restraints around his wrists, with his ankles already secured, he can feel a gentle hiccup of nerves behind his diaphragm. To reassure himself, he looks up into JJ's face, getting a smile in return.

“How's it feel?” JJ asks, finishing with the wrist cuffs. “Is it okay?”

Yuri nods, pulling experimentally on all four cuffs. “Feels okay, can't move but it's not too tight.”

“Better than the handcuffs?” asks JJ.

“Yeah,” Yuri says, nodding again. The under bed restraints are much more comfortable than the cuffs—annoyingly (though unsurprisingly) Chris is absolutely right about this. “You can move on.”

JJ grins. “Don't get too impatient kitten.”

The words send a shiver through Yuri and he curls his fingers into his palms. Of course he can't do anything—if JJ wants to be an annoying shithead he'll be an annoying shithead—but it's only now that it really dawns on him how powerless he is to JJ's whim. He watches JJ's gaze slide from his face down his chest and stomach to his cock that's already stirring in interest, and watches a slow grin come to JJ's face.

“You look like you're starting to enjoy this,” JJ says, fingers tracing lightly up the outsides of Yuri's thighs.

Yuri can feel his face warming and can't help shivering again at the touch of JJ's fingers. “Maybe,” he concedes, knowing JJ won't give him more until he responds.

“Only maybe?” JJ asks with another grin. “Clearly I need to try harder.”

“Just get on with it,” grumbles Yuri, whining in the back of his throat when JJ moves his light touches up the inside of his thighs.

“I wouldn't dream of it kitten,” replies JJ. “I've got you all spread out and gorgeous for me—I'm going to enjoy this.” He leans down and leaves a gentle kiss to one of Yuri's thighs. “Are you sure you don't want me to use the body paint? You'd look even better with my name painted down your—”

“Don't you fucking dare!” snarls Yuri, heckles rising even in his bonds. After his toast experience, he never wants to see the wretched stuff again.

JJ laughs. “I promised I wouldn't, don't worry kitten.” He nips at Yuri's hip with his teeth. “But I'd love to lick it off you after.”

Yuri's voice leaves him in a little gasp as JJ's tongue swipes up his stomach to his chest, flicking over one of his nipples. It leaves a scorching trail in its wake, tracing an imagined pattern of words over Yuri's skin. When JJ sucks one of Yuri's nipples into his mouth, Yuri whimpers, his head dropping back onto his pillows as he succumbs to the feeling of JJ teasing him. An instant later, his head snaps up again when he feels something new against his skin. As he looks down he sees a bullet vibrator in JJ's hand, watching as JJ lightly moves it over his skin before settling it on one of his nipples and pressing it down. An embarrassing mewl leaves Yuri—he can't hold it back—and JJ laughs softly.

“Surprise,” he says. “I had this in my hand—do you like it?”

Yuri whimpers again, his cock twitching on his stomach, now achingly hard. “Y-yeah.”

“Good,” says JJ with a satisfied grin. “You look so hot right now, I love how sensitive your skin is.”

He rolls the vibrator across Yuri's chest to his other nipple to get another groan from Yuri. Yuri's body feels hot and he wants desperately for JJ to do _more_. He pulls on his restraints again, but they hold fast.

“Getting desperate darling?” JJ asks as Yuri shudders.

“Fuck,” Yuri rasps, meeting JJ's eyes again. “Please!”

“That was quick,” quips JJ, lifting the vibrator from Yuri's skin again. “Please what?”

“Please touch me!”

“Where?” JJ's toady grin widens and Yuri glowers.

“Touch my fucking cock,” he demands, too aroused to keep from snapping.

“Here?”

Yuri jolts on the bed as JJ brings the vibrator to rest against his cock, the buzz seeming to wake every nerve ending in it. More moans slip from his lips, high and plaintive, as JJ runs the bullet up and down his dick, under the ridge at the head and down to his balls.

“Shit, the noises you're making right now baby,” JJ breathes, apparently enraptured. Yuri can only writhe and moan in response, swearing under his breath at the vibrations. His wrists and ankles are starting to ache from pulling on the cuffs but with JJ looking at him like that he can't bring himself to care. “You're so fucking sexy.”

When JJ finally puts the bullet down, Yuri's wavering moan is half relieved and half in protest. He flops on the bed, panting as he looks into JJ's face and sees another grin there.

“Having fun kitten?” JJ asks, reaching down beside the bed for the next tool in his arsenal.

Yuri nods weakly, the intense attention to his cock having rendered him speechless. Another little groan leaves him when JJ drops a gentle kiss to his dick—even that feels too much, the light touch a total contrast to the bullet. Even to his own ears, his voice sounds pathetic and needy, almost on the verge of tears.

“Are you okay?” JJ asks more seriously, his hand running soothingly up and down Yuri's side. “We can take a break or stop if you want.”

Yuri shakes his head, taking a deep breath and saying, “I'm okay—don't want to stop.”

“Okay.” JJ gives him a kinder smile and leans up to kiss him on the lips. Yuri drinks in the kiss, lifting his head to try and chase JJ's lips when JJ pulls away, to no avail. A familiar click sounds and Yuri looks down to see one of the bottles of lube in JJ's hands.

“Is that the flavoured stuff?” he asks as JJ pours some over his fingers.

“Not today,” JJ replies. “Maybe another time if you want though.” He continues to douse his fingers in the lube. “I could use it then and eat you out.”

Yuri's nose wrinkles even as his cock gives a curious throb. While the idea seems really gross, he can't say he's not interested at all, especially given that he's still painfully hard. JJ reaches down between Yuri's legs and circles one slick finger between Yuri's ass cheeks; as he massages the lube against his skin, Yuri feels it begin to tingle and shudders.

“Oh shit!” he whimpers, thighs twitching either side of JJ's forearm.

“You like it?” JJ asks with another grin.

“Yeah,” replies Yuri weakly, his voice catching when JJ sinks a finger inside him. “Oh my god!”

The slide of JJ's fingers is mind-blowing, making Yuri whimper again as the tingling intensifies, and when JJ slides in a second finger he gasps. JJ scissors his fingers, curling them to spread the lube—and the tingling—even more, and Yuri's hips buck into his touch.

“JJ!” he moans desperately, fists clenched as JJ continues. “Oh fuck!”

“If you're like this just on two of my fingers I can't wait to see how you get later,” smirks JJ. “You seem very receptive today.”

Yuri can't refute that—JJ's ministrations have wound him as tightly as a spring, ready to snap already, and he feels as though he might burst if it gets more intense. But JJ carries on, sliding a third finger into wet, tingling, aching heat while Yuri moans more and tugs futilely at his bonds, and it's clear JJ is planning on making this last. When he curls his fingers against Yuri's prostate, Yuri cries out in desperation, feeling sweat sheening and pooling on his body.

“There?” smirks JJ.

“You fucking know it is,” whines Yuri as JJ teases his prostate more. “Fuck, JJ, I need you!”

“Soon kitten,” JJ promises, leaving a light kiss to Yuri's cheek. “You're doing so well—shall I move on?”

Yuri nods. “Yeah, please!”

JJ slowly withdraws his fingers and Yuri bites back a whine of protest. The lube still tingles on his skin and he aches for more. JJ reaches for the next toy, producing one of the dildos from the box; it's not the largest one by any means (Yuri couldn't hide his fear looking at _that_ one), but has ridges and bumps over the surface that Yuri clenches his fists in anticipation over. Retrieving the lube, JJ coats the dildo in it, giving Yuri an encouraging smile.

“You look gorgeous like this,” he says.

“So you keep telling me,” says Yuri, managing a small smile of his own—he can't help it when JJ looks at him like that.

JJ finishes with the lube, lowering the dildo and pressing it between Yuri's ass cheeks. The feeling of it against him makes Yuri shudder again, letting out another moan as JJ slides it inside him in a slow push. It spreads him open farther than JJ's fingers but if he weren't bound, Yuri knows he'd be pushing back onto it. He tries now but his restraints keep him in place and he has to wait for JJ to push it all the way in, every bump and ridge palpable even with the lube.

“How's that feel?” JJ asks once the dildo is fully seated inside Yuri. His hand remains on the end of it, ready to move or pull it out depending on Yuri's response.

Yuri nods, fingers flexing. “Feels fucking amazing.”

“Good.”

Slowly, experimentally, JJ starts to move the dildo back and forth in shallow thrusts. Yuri lets out more wavering little moans, toes curling as JJ nudges the tip of the toy against his prostate.

“Oh fuck!” Yuri yelps when JJ twists the dildo slightly, the tingling lube making the slide easy and fluid as the bumps catch going in and out. Tears of pleasure spring to Yuri's eyes when JJ starts moving the dildo a little faster, drawing it out farther to thrust back inside and make Yuri see stars. “Oh my god!”

He looks up and meets JJ's gaze through the film of tears, getting another smirk in response as JJ thrusts the dildo in again.

“You okay kitten?” he asks.

“Won't be if you fucking stop!” gasps Yuri, back arching off the bed—as much as it can with him still bound. “H-harder, please!”

JJ obliges, picking up the pace more as he continues. Sparks light and jump through Yuri's body, electrifying and dizzying, and he can't stop trembling with how fucking _incredible_ he feels.

“JJ...” His voice sounds far away, even to himself—he feels like he's floating.

“Yuri.” JJ's hand on his chest brings him back to his body and he lets out a slow breath as JJ slows his own pace. “You alright?”

Yuri nods. “Want you, please.”

JJ kisses him on the forehead, taking the dildo out and dropping it on the bed. “One sec kitten.”

Reaching down, JJ releases Yuri's ankles, and Yuri bends both knees to get the feeling back into them. JJ reaches for the bedside table and grabs a packet that he rips open to pull out a condom, slicking his cock up in more lube once he has it on. Biting his lip, Yuri watches, his body aching for JJ to fuck him finally. With another grin, JJ spreads Yuri's legs again, getting between them as Yuri settles his thighs on JJ's hips.

“You ready?” JJ asks, using one hand to tease the tip of his cock against Yuri, who nods again.

“So ready,” he says, urging JJ with a nudge of his heels into the back of JJ's thighs. “Fuck me.”

Without a moment's further hesitation, JJ pushes into him, drawing a moan of mixed satisfaction and longing from Yuri. Every inch of JJ's cock slowly filling him feels better than anything else JJ's done to him today; he wants badly to wrap his arms around JJ and pull him close, but instead has to clench his fists again. When JJ eventually bottoms out and pauses, Yuri whines afresh.

“Oh fuck JJ...”

“Yeah I know,” says JJ, his voice tight. Slowly he starts rolling his hips, beginning to thrust into him. “Oh shit, Yuri...”

As JJ gradually speeds up his thrusts, Yuri lets out more moans, his voice almost a sob when JJ changes the angle of his hips and nails his prostate.

“Oh my god!” Yuri cries, pulling on his wrist restraints once again as JJ keeps up the assault on his prostate and squeezes his thighs. “JJ!”

“You're so fucking beautiful,” JJ groans. “So fucking sexy—sucking me in like you can't get enough.”

“I can't,” admits Yuri, his legs tightening around JJ's hips. “Oh fuck!”

JJ's hand, still slippery with lube, snakes between their bodies, wrapping around Yuri's cock to draw another desperate gasp from him, and JJ starts stroking in time with his thrusts. Yuri cries out, his body trembling and heart racing.

“I'm so close,” he almost weeps, his voice choked. “Please JJ!”

“Come for me Yuri,” JJ urges. “Wanna feel you coming on my cock.”

With a wordless cry, Yuri comes, his fists clenched and unfocused eyes on JJ's face. JJ fucks him through it, stroking his dick to make sure he rides it out, and soon comes too; Yuri feels JJ's cock pulse inside him as he fills the condom. The bright blaze of pleasure seems to last an age, eked out in the best way possible by JJ, and Yuri can scarcely think by the time JJ stops moving. Aching and trembling, Yuri knows his lips are loose against JJ's when JJ kisses him, and he lies still on the bed as JJ undoes his remaining cuffs and rubs his wrists, kissing the marks from where Yuri pulled on them.

“You did so well,” JJ says, his voice as soft and gentle as his hands where they stroke gently over Yuri's skin. Yuri's legs uncurl from around JJ's hips to let him pull out and start cleaning up. As he runs a warm flannel over Yuri's stomach and chest, JJ murmurs more soft praises that bring a different kind of blush to Yuri's cheeks. Once JJ is satisfied with his work, he lies down beside Yuri and pulls him into a tight hug. With a light kiss to Yuri's forehead, he asks, “You okay?”

Yuri nods, grateful to now be able to wrap his arms around JJ as he snuggles against his chest. “I'm amazing,” he says in a dreamy whisper. “Not moving for a while.”

“Well you don't have to,” assures JJ. “We can stay here as long as you like.”

Yuri allows himself a little smile but then gives JJ a prod. “You have to promise me something though.”

“Anything kitten,” says JJ, stroking Yuri's shoulder.

“You're never to breathe a fucking word to Chris about us using this stuff.”


End file.
